Taste
by miss.licorice
Summary: He tasted like sin. SebastianxCiel


Author's Note: This one shot takes place at the end of episode 24. It basically just shows what Sebastian was thinking and how he actually consumed Ciel's soul.

* * *

"_Carve the pain of my life into my soul."_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

I am a demon. I am the embodiment of sin seeking to prey upon the souls of humans, mere pathetic beings that walk the earth until they meet their demise. I have always regarded humans as such, since the beginning when I first ascended from the cold depths of hell into a world that was not that much different from what I have known.

But _he_ is different. He is but a mere boy but he has the air of a man who has lived a thousand years. He carries the weight of the world on his small shoulders as he sought to avenge the cold blooded death of his parents that turned him from a boy of sunshine to a boy who hid behind the dangerous shadows of the night and built an impenetrable fortress of cement around his heavily guarded heart.

I am a demon. I have no heart but why does my chest feel like knives are hollowing it out, thus making it hard for me to breathe? Is it from the mere thought that once I consume his dark soul, then the partnership that we have formed will finally be over? He is a mere human indeed but I regard him as something akin to a higher being for his character is different and though he may hide beneath that cold, impassive aristocratic face, I know that there is some semblance of warmth in his chest, small and flickering but there nonetheless.

I stare at his form, his head leaning against a bench of stone, his cobalt blue eyes that resemble pebbles thrown into a blue puddle looking blank, empty and void. He looks peaceful and languid, as if the purpose of his life has finally been fulfilled. As he sits there, I cannot help but think that even on the brink of death, he is still beautiful, like a blue rose under a case of glass slightly illuminated under the milky light of the dawn, precious and fragile.

I smile, a slight quirking of my lips that I cannot prevent knowing that I am about to consume the soul of a human who is worthy, a human whom I have served with absolute loyalty, a human whom I have learned to feel for an emotion that is unfamiliar yet has the ability to warm the cold residing within me.

My teeth grazes the edges of the silken white glove covering my hand, a hand that has slain thousands and will forever be stained with a crimson hue that even the midnight ocean cannot cleanse. I walk towards my Young Master and gaze directly into his cobalt orbs as my hand momentarily lingers on his alabaster cheek, tracing the beautiful yet sad contours of his face and engraving every single detail into my memory. I slip my hand underneath the piece of black cloth hiding his sad eye that bears the image of a star. His eyelashes kiss his smooth cheeks and I feel anticipation rippling through my skin, electrifying my lust for the boy's soul. I tune out the chirping sound of the birds singing a dirge and focus on the movement of his blood through his veins, his pulse and the slow, sad beat of his heart, thump thump thumping to the melody of a lullaby lulling my master to a deep sleep.

I near his face, my eyes glowing red the color of licorice burning the landscape, until my lips are barely a hair's breadth away from his small ones that tremble to the rhythm of vibrating violin strings. I close the gap between us and the contact feels like heaven, at least this is what I assume heaven to be like for I will forever be hell bound. I nip at his bottom lip as my blunt teeth graze moist petals and further bite down until I draw a small portion of copper flavored liquid. I entwine my tongue with his and he surrenders his soul willingly. My long claw-like fingers lock themselves around his neck and my Young Master screams, a haunting sound emanating from his throat that resembles crows dying underneath the vampire moon. His soul tastes sweet, sweet like the dying embers of a flame, like chocolate flowing from a sacred birdbath in the Underworld. I will finally end my master's anguish and free him from mortal coils that bind him to this god-forsaken world.

And as I am carving the pain of his life into his soul, I savor every moment for never again will I be given the chance to taste such wonderful flavor. He tastes like sin dashed with a penchant for revenge and a pinch of melancholy.

_End_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Author's Note: Too corny? Too sappy? This did not really turn out the way I wanted it to but please review. o_0


End file.
